


Day Twelve: Nightmares

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “I’m glad we’re on our own side angel.”Aziraphale smiled against Crowley’s mouth, “so am I, my wily old serpent, so am I.”





	Day Twelve: Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Dreams

Crowley startled awake twisting violently. Afterimages of hellfire and glacier-cold purple eyes from his dream, no _ nightmare _ enough to make him gasp for air he didn’t need. 

Aziraphale was shaking him by the shoulder, “Whatever is the matter my love? This is the third night in a row you’ve had a nightmare.” 

“It’sss nothing,” he curled against Aziraphale, “just a dream.” 

Aziraphale was sitting up against the headboard and he gathered Crowley into his arms, “a very bad dream I should say, won’t you tell me about it?” 

Crowley wriggled a bit, pressing his face into the angel’s neck. “It’s just...I keep dreaming of Heaven.” His voice hitched, “and what-how...They were going to _ destroy _you.” 

His angel hummed and held him closer, “but they didn’t. Because of you they couldn’t, you saved me. We saved each other, and we’re both still here. Together.” 

“Do you know what Gabriel said to me? To you? He said ‘shut up and die.’ Hell might be cruel, but so is Heaven.” He put his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder, tears falling large and hot from his eyes. 

Aziraphale rubbed his back saying, “there now. Let it out dearest.” They stayed wrapped together for a long time until-

“Are you laughing?” Incredulous golden-yellow eyes met soft blue.

“No, no of course not.” 

“You are! I tell you I’m having nightmares about Heaven trying to _kill_ _you_ and you think it’s funny?” 

“I’m sorry love, it’s not funny, of course. It’s just, ‘shut up and die’? Gabriel really is _ insufferable _ isn’t he?” 

“He’s a bloody prick is what he is,” Crowley grumbled “I should have thrown _ him _into the hellfire.” He smiled weakly, “you called Micheal dude, didn’t you say?” 

“I did! Made him miracle me a bath towel.” 

They both had a chuckle at that, and Crowley leaned up to gently press a kiss to his angel’s lips. 

“I’m glad we’re on our own side angel.” 

Aziraphale smiled against Crowley’s mouth, “so am I, my wily old serpent, so am I.”


End file.
